Chasing Monsters
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Chuck and Blair are interrupted in the middle of the night by their crying three-year-old son. But never fear Chuck Bass is to rescue making sure to chase all the monsters away. Please read and review Also I don't own gossip girl in case you thought I did


"MOMMY… DADDY!," a three year old Henry Bass screamed from his bedroom.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Chuck said as he untangled himself from his beautiful wife.

"I'll come with you," Blair said, as she was about to get up from the bed.

"No," Chuck smirked, "I don't think this should take long and I am no where close to being done with you," He said as he grabbed his robe and gave her a quick kiss before leaving their bedroom.

"Henry," Chuck called out.

"DADDY!" Henry screamed again.

"I'm right here what's wrong?" Chuck said as he entered his son's bedroom.

"MONSTERS," Henry cried as he reached his arms out to his father with tears streaming down his face.

"Okay here we go," Chuck said as he lifted his son up into his arms. Henry instantly clung on to him for dear life.

"Where are they?" Chuck asked.

"There" Henry pointed to his huge walk in closet.

"In there?" Chuck asked and Henry nodded his head. "Okay then well let daddy check it out buddy." Chuck said as he pried his son from his body and place him in his bed before walking over to the closet and turning on the light.

"Monsters?" Henry questioned as he watched his father look at the closet.

"Nope, no monsters," Chuck told him. Henry then pointed underneath his bed.

"Under the bed?" Chuck asked.

"Yes" Henry nodded and chuck sighed as he bent down to look underneath his son's bed for any potential monsters.

"No monsters here Henry," Chuck said as he got up and took a seat next to his son on the bed and he quickly climbed into his father's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"They are here daddy," Henry cried.

"Where buddy?" He asked as he picked Henry up again and began walking around his son's very large room.

Henry finally got himself together and stopped crying and lifted his head up from his father's shoulder and pointed out his bedroom door.

"Oh no," Chuck dramatically gasped, "It's somewhere in the house," Chuck asked.

"Yes," Henry cried again, "you need to save mommy daddy!" Henry screamed.

"Okay we will go save mommy," Chuck tried not to laugh as he carried Henry out of his room and down the hallway.

"Chuck," Blair said coming out of the room now dressed in a nightgown and robe.

"I told you to stay put," Chuck, said annoyed.

"Come here Henry," Blair said as she lifted her crying three old and settled him on her hip. "What wrong?" Blair asked but Henry just continued to cry.

"There are monsters lose in our townhouse," Chuck said with a straight face.

"Oh I see," Blair nodded in understanding. "Henry."

"What mommy," Henry mumbled into Blair's hair.

"Did you know that daddy is the best monster chaser," Blair asked her son.

"Yes that why I called him," Henry Laughed as Blair began walking with him through the townhouse following Chuck as he checked under tables and in the empty guestrooms purely for Henry's amusement.

"No monsters here buddy," Chuck assured him before getting up from the floor where he was checking underneath the couch and going over to his wife and taking his son back into his arms.

"Talk to me buddy what's the matter?" Chuck said concerned.

"I heard loud noises," Henry said.

"Coming from where?" Blair asked worried.

"There," Henry pointed to Blair and Chuck's bedroom.

Blair and Chuck instantly looked at each other and blushed.

"Okay well Mommy and Daddy were safe in bed talking I can promise you there are no monsters in there," Chuck said to his son.

"Promise," Henry asked.

"I promise and if there was daddy would protect mommy," Chuck said as he rubbed his sons back.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Blair asked and Chuck shot her a look.

"Yes," Henry nodded and wiggled in his father's arms to let him down.

"Okay we will be right there," Blair laughed as she watched Henry run into their bedroom.

"Blair," Chuck growled.

"He is our child Chuck and he is scared." Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"That's not what I am saying," Chuck laughed.

"Then whats the problem?" She asked.

"He has been doing this every night for the past week" Chuck pointed out.

"I know but I told you that we can't explain to our three year old son that monsters are not attacking mommy, it's just daddy," She smirked.

"This can't continue you know it will turn into a habit and our son will be in our bed until he is an adult," Chuck stated.

"Oh I know it can't but I also told you that you need to hire a contractor to put up sound proof walls," Blair said.

"How many times have I told you that we do have sound proof walls you just somehow manage to turn them into regular walls with your cries of passion," Chuck said in defense.

"Well then figure it out Bass," Blair said playfully hitting him before turning around and making her way back to their bedroom.

"Trust me I will," Chuck grumbled.

"Besides he probably will be out like a light in like 15 minutes and you will just bring him back to his bed." Blair smiled back at him before walking back into their room with Chuck following close behind her.

"Mommy," Henry yawned.

"Yes baby," Blair said as she and Chuck crawled into their bed next to Henry.

"I love you and Daddy so much," He yawned as he wrapped his little arms around his father chest before closing his eyes.

"We love you too Henry more than you will ever know," Chuck said as he kissed his sons head and watched his eyes flutter shut.

"This right here," Blair said pointing at the picture before her, "is why I love you so much and why you an incredible father," Blair whispered as she brushed her sons hair out of his face.

"So we are going to start trying for number two?" He asked.

"I think were ready to add." Blair smiled, "why don't you bring him back into his room and we can start practicing,"

"Sounds like a plan only if you can keep your noise level down," Chuck laughed. "I wouldn't want to be interrupted again." Chuck as he carefully lifted up Henry and carried him out of their bedroom and back into his monster free bedroom.


End file.
